Hérédité
by chupeechan
Summary: Cadeau pour MMSSR pour la 400e review de Verum Tempore. Les familles de sorciers ont toutes une particularité spécifique. Harry découvre la sienne le jour de ses 21 ans... Veela!Harry


**Bonjour, bonjour! C'est vendredi, le week-end pointe le bout de son nez et quoi de mieux qu'un OS pour fêter ça ?!**

**(sachant que Viviiiiin a entre ses mains le 2e chapitre de La Répartition)**

**Voici donc le cadeau pour la 400e review de Verum Tempore, dédié à MMSSR ^^ Cadeau ma grande, j'espère qu'il te plaira !**

**Disclaimer: Merci à JKR de nous laisser jouer avec ses personnages et ce qu'elle a créé. Il y a tant à faire !**

**Pas de beta donc désolé pour les fautes et autres erreurs ^^**

* * *

C'est arrivé comme ça. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende et sans qu'il ne comprenne d'où cela venait. La veille de son anniversaire, il s'était senti mal. Fatigué, fiévreux, sans signes avant-coureurs. Il s'était couché après avoir pris une potion, pensant qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil tout irait bien.

Grossière erreur.

La fièvre avait empiré, provoquant des douleurs dans toutes ses articulations et allant bien au-delà des simples courbatures habituelles et même de celles que l'on ressent lorsqu'on grandit. Il en avait hurlé, tant son corps semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer. Quand son esprit avait réussi à sortir du brouillard misérable de l'affliction, il avait un instant pensé que quelqu'un se trouvait chez lui et lui lançait un Doloris. Puis, tout était devenu cotonneux quand il avait perdu connaissance.

Agréable, douillet et apaisant.

Sans compter ce que son subconscient avait créé pour l'aider à passer la nuit. La plus belle des créations que son esprit n'ait jamais réussi à composer.

Menue, douce, tentatrice.

L'inconnue le poussait à la suivre dans les dédales brumeux de ses songes, l'aidant par son jeu du chat et de la souris à oublier combien il avait mal…

Quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, il ne se souvenait plus que du sourire de la jeune femme. La fièvre avait disparu et ce qu'elle avait entrainé aussi. La lumière entrait à flot par la fenêtre de sa chambre, laissant apparaitre des particules de poussière dansant dans son sillage. C'était loin d'être désagréable. Rester au lit et regarder la poussière voltiger au gré de son envie, il arrivait même à voir très clairement les grains faire des arabesques. Allons bon, il s'était endormi avec ses lunettes. Il porta une main à ses yeux, s'attendant à rencontrer la monture et ses verres, mais ne trouva que du vide. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas voir correctement sans elles, il ne serait même pas capable de savoir dans quel sens mettre un t-shirt sans ! Il s'assit, regarda autour de lui et les trouva, posées bien sagement sur sa table de chevet. Il fit l'erreur de les mettre et se rendit compte qu'elles ne lui servaient strictement plus à rien, si ce n'est lui brouiller la vue alors que leur fonction était de la corriger. Sa fièvre avait-elle pu le guérir ? Non, c'était absurde. Et pourtant, lui, Harry James Potter voyait parfaitement et ce pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Sa vue ne fut pas la seule chose qui changea durant cette nuit pour Harry. Son corps s'était étoffé, il était loin d'être chétif depuis qu'il jouait au Quidditch professionnellement mais en une seule et unique nuit, il avait grandi et développé une carrure impressionnante. Rien à voir avec celle de Flint mais si Charlie et lui se tenaient côte à côte, ils passeraient pour des frères. Couleur de cheveux mise à part bien entendu et quelques centimètres en plus pour lui.

C'était plus que bizarre.

Son corps avait-il fait une réaction entre l'étrange fièvre et la potion qu'il avait prise ? Son odorat s'était lui aussi développé. Il savait ce que sa voisine cuisinait. La maison la plus proche de la sienne était à cinq cent mètres... Il fallait qu'il aille voir un médicomage, il y avait certainement quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas compris. Il jeta une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée et y entra, avant d'énoncer – clairement – sa destination. Mieux valait éviter de se perdre dans la cheminée d'un autre.

Un instant plus tard, il était à Ste Mangouste. D'un pas pressé, il alla jusqu'à l'accueil et demanda à la sorcière préposée à voir l'un des médecins du Service des Virus et Microbes Magiques. Il n'eut aucune réponse. La sorcière se contenta de le regarder bouche bée, avant de carrément ouvrir trois boutons de son chemisier pour lui offrir une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine. Ce qui aurait pu être attrayant si la dame en question n'avait pas eu une soixantaine d'années, au bas mot. Alors qu'il allait demander à quelqu'un d'autre de l'aider, il se rendit compte que toute la population féminine – plus quelques hommes – se pressait autour de lui, le suppliant carrément de les toucher et de leur faire… Il n'était pas vierge mais certaines demandes étaient tout simplement dérangeantes. Il réussit à sortir miraculeusement de l'hôpital pratiquement entier – ce qui ne pouvait pas être dit de ses vêtements – et transplana au seul endroit où il savait pouvoir trouver un médicomage.

Shell Cottage n'avait pas changé en quatre ans. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y remettre les pieds depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfuis de chez les Malfoy, puisqu'il n'allait que sur la tombe de Dobby quand il venait et Bill, Fleur et maintenant Victoire allaient régulièrement chez Molly. C'était là-bas qu'il les voyait. A la fin de la guerre, Fleur avait changé de carrière et entreprit de devenir médicomage. Elle était certes spécialisée en obstétrique mais il savait qu'elle avait les bases et les relations pour l'aider si besoin. Il courut pratiquement jusqu'à la porte de la maison, de peur de se retrouver nez à nez avec quelqu'un lui demandant pratiquement de le violer, et frappa.

- Arry ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tes vêtements ! Que…

Fleur avait beau vivre en Angleterre depuis des années et parler parfaitement la langue de Shakespeare, elle n'avait jamais réussi à intégrer la notion des « h » aspirés.

- Bonjour Fleur. Je peux entrer, s'il te plait ? J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Bien sûr, entre ! Que puis-je pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle quand il fut installé dans un des fauteuils du salon.

Harry lui raconta alors ce qui lui était arrivé depuis la veille au soir, n'omettant aucun détail et allant même jusqu'à répéter – le rouge aux joues – ce que certaines personnes de l'hôpital lui avaient proposé.

- Cela ne se peut pas… Tu n'es pas… Et pourtant… Arry, c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Et tu as quel âge ?

- Vingt-et-un ans. Pourquoi ?

_- Oh par Morgane ! Il faut que j'appelle maman… Ce n'est pas possible ! Non, Grand-maman… Oui, Grand-maman saura*._

Harry ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Premièrement, Fleur ne semblait pas réagir comme les autres, ce qui était bien. Curieux mais bien. Deuxièmement, elle venait de parler en français et à part « _Bonjour_ » et « _merci_ », il ne comprenait absolument pas la langue de Molière. Si Hermione était là, elle aurait pu l'aider.

Hermione.

Son cœur se serra étrangement en pensant à son amie. Il mit la sensation de côté, se disant qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Elle était à une conférence importante et ne pouvait se libérer pour son anniversaire qu'il fêtait le soir même avec tout le monde. Il regarda Fleur, qui avait à présent la tête dans l'âtre, discuter en français avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas et fut tiré du spectacle par une succession de tapotements à l'une des fenêtres. Laissant Fleur continuer sa conversation, il alla jusqu'à la chouette qui s'y trouvait. L'oiseau vola à son bras dès que le battant fut ouvert et lui tendit une de ses pattes une fois posé. Harry retira la missive et indiqua le bol de Miamhibou qui se trouvait à côté. Le cachet fermant l'enveloppe était celui de Gringotts. Etrange, songea Harry. Il la décacheta et se rendit compte qu'il y avait une lettre et une seconde enveloppe. Il choisit de commencer sa lecture avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Aujourd'hui est celui de votre vingt-et-unième anniversaire. Peu avant sa mort, votre père nous avait confié une lettre et nous avait demandé de la garder précieusement en attendant que vos vingt-et-un ans n'aient lieu, au cas où il disparaitrait avant de pouvoir vous parler lui-même de son contenu. Nous avons pris la liberté de la joindre à notre missive._

_En espérant que son contenu renferme une heureuse nouvelle, nous vous souhaitons un heureux anniversaire et une bonne journée._

_Mme Carina Montgomery, assistante de direction chez Gringotts._

Son père lui avait écrit avant de mourir.

Pourquoi ?

Il n'avait rien dit dans son testament. Il avait pourtant bien écouté ce que lui avait dit le notaire gobelin. Alors pourquoi cette lettre ? Autant la lire de toute façon, ce n'était pas en regardant son prénom inscrit sur l'enveloppe qu'il en connaitrait le contenu, même si cela ne l'empêcha pas de tracer du bout des doigts le « Harry » écrit par son père.

_Harry,_

_Mon fils bien aimé. Joyeux anniversaire. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis désolé que tu aies à lire ces lignes. Cela veut dire que Voldemort nous a trouvé et que Peter a été forcé de lui dire où nous nous cachions. En réalité, j'espère que tu lis ces lignes car cela veut aussi dire que toi, mon fils, tu vis. Même si ce que je vais t'apprendre changera tout ce que tu croyais savoir._

_Il existe une particularité à chaque famille de Sang-Pur. Les Malfoy ont les cheveux d'un blond pratiquement blanc quand les Weasley sont et seront toujours roux. Les Parkinson possèdent tous ce nez particulier quand les Flint ont tous cette détestable dentition. Nous, mon fils, sommes bien plus que cela. Ton arrière-grand-mère était française et surtout une Vélane. Tu ne dois surtout pas croire les histoires de bonnes femmes qui pullulent dans les romans sentimentaux que ta mère adore lire en cachette. Le gène Veela permet à notre corps de se préparer à plaire à notre âme sœur, si jamais nous n'avons pas encore pu faire d'elle notre moitié. Rien de plus. Tu ne te transformeras certainement pas en un oiseau ni en surhomme et tu n'as pas d'ailes, loin de là. Tes sens se sont développés de façon à ce que tu puisses LA trouver. Ton corps exsude des phéromones faites pour la charmer – et avec elle, malheureusement bon nombre d'étrangers. Mais tu apprendras à contrôler cette particularité. Quand tu trouveras ta compagne, tu sentiras tes canines s'allonger et ton instinct te pousseras à la marquer comme étant tienne. _

_Être Veela est une bénédiction. Dès ma rencontre avec ta mère, j'ai immédiatement su qu'elle serait mienne. Je lui ai immédiatement fait peur par la même occasion mais j'ai fini par lui prouver que j'étais celui qui la rendrait heureuse. Tu connais ta future compagne, j'en suis certain. Elle est proche de toi et vous partagez de nombreux points communs. Ton cœur se serre quand tu penses à elle et quand tu la reverras, maintenant que tu as changé, tu sauras. Tu le sentiras littéralement. Et tu feras d'elle la plus heureuse des femmes._

_Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de t'en dire plus, ceci est la dernière lettre que je peux écrire car nous partons nous cacher ce soir. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur que tu mérites, mon fils. Tu es assurément tout ce que nous avions pu souhaiter que tu sois et sois certain que nous t'aimons plus que tout._

_Bonne chance, Harry._

_Ton père._

- Arry ? Je crois avoir trouvé… Enfin, Grand-maman pense que tu es un…

- Veela. Je sais, Fleur. Je… J'ai reçu cette lettre de mon père. Il… Il l'avait confiée à Gringotts. Je fais quoi maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-il l'air perdu.

- Tu fêtes ton anniversaire, je me charge du reste.

Fêter son anniversaire. Super, il y était et il ne pensait à rien d'autre que sa compagne. Qui était-elle ? A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Fleur lui avait donné une potion que sa « _grand_-_maman_ » lui avait fournie via cheminette, afin de calmer ses phéromones et pour qu'il puisse profiter de ses amis sans qu'ils ne cherchent à se jeter sur lui. Jusque là, Harry avait discuté avec chacun d'entre eux et surtout, à son grand embarras, reniflé aussi discrètement que possible toutes ses connaissances féminines pour voir si l'une d'elle était celle qui lui était destinée.

Et toujours rien en vue, façon de parler.

Il avait néanmoins appris que Ron sentait suspicieusement comme Seamus et vice-versa, que l'odeur de Ginny était partout sur Lee Jordan et c'est quand il avait senti la même chose sur Bill et Fleur qu'il avait compris que Ron et Seamus étaient gays et en couple et que Ginny et Lee ne faisaient pas que discuter ensemble… Avait-il toujours été aussi ignorant en ce qui concernait la vie amoureuse de ses amis ?

Et puis, tout changea. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de regarder plus de films que ça. D'une part, il était bien trop rarement chez lui pour regarder la télé et d'autre part quand il en regardait, c'était avec Hermione. La brunette avait un faible pour les comédies romantiques et Harry, comme Ron, avait eu droit à tout un attirail d'histoires abracadabrantesques où le héros retrouve l'héroïne après un temps indéterminé. Le genre de scène où tout se passe au ralenti, où une mystérieuse brise arrive comme par enchantement dans une pièce fermée et où le héros prend en pleine face combien l'héroïne est tout ce qu'il a jamais voulu posséder.

C'est exactement ce qui se passa quand _sa_ compagne apparut.

Un bon gros cliché mais Merlin, il aurait dû le savoir rien qu'en lisant la lettre de son père. Qui d'autre qu'elle, pouvait être celle qui lui était destinée ? Sincèrement ? Avait-elle toujours senti aussi bon ? Ce mélange de cannelle, de sucre, de miel… Saupoudré de ce qui était tout simplement elle… C'était divin.

_Son_ Hermione était divine…

- Harry ! Joyeux anniversaire ! S'exclama-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à ton hibou mais il fallait que je me dépêche si je voulais avoir une chance de pouvoir me libérer et...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et la prit dans ses bras, l'enlaçant aussi étroitement que possible tout en prenant garde de ne pas l'étouffer et de surtout ne pas se faire prendre en inspirant autant que possible l'alléchante odeur qui émanait d'elle.

- Tu viens de me renifler ?

- Non ! Absolument pas !

- Depuis quand tu ne portes pas tes lunettes ?

- Si je te dis que c'est pour mieux te voir, mon enfant ? La taquina-t-il en souriant.

- Je… Et tes dents… Tes canines ! Harry !

Il lutta contre l'envie de lui rétorquer que c'était pour mieux la manger et regarda autour de lui. La fête battait son plein, les invités étaient majoritairement bourrés… Personne donc ne se rendrait compte qu'il avait disparu et Hermione avec lui s'il l'emmenait dans un endroit plus calme. Sa chambre, par exemple.

- Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe, Harry ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

Et quelle somptueuse poitrine, songea Harry. C'était une honte qu'il ne s'en soit jamais rendu compte auparavant.

- Je suis partie une semaine et à mon retour, tu es tout… Tout…

- Tout quoi, Hermione ? Questionna-t-il en s'avançant.

- Tout masculin. Non pas que tu ne l'étais pas… Mais… Enfin… Oh Merlin ! Explique-moi ce qui se passe. Depuis quand es-tu si grand ?

Harry soupira et lui raconta ce qui lui était arrivé. De A à Z, avant de lui apprendre qu'elle était sa compagne. Mais Hermione avait déjà eu le temps d'arriver à cette conclusion avant qu'il ne l'ait dit.

- Moi ? Tu es sûr ? Ton nez n'a pas… Moi ?

- Et pourquoi pas toi, Hermione ? Tu es la sorcière la plus belle qui soit. Et avant que tu ne dises que c'est le Veela qui parle, laisse-moi te dire que je l'ai toujours pensé. Tu es belle. Tu es drôle, loyale, intelligente, tu me connais mieux que quiconque. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée et je me sens stupide que ce soit cet héritage qui m'ait montré la voie à suivre.

- Mais…

- Mais quoi ? Tu es seule et moi aussi, nous nous connaissons depuis dix ans et…

Et rien du tout puisque Hermione décida de l'embrasser.

Merci Merlin !

Il se laissa griser par la douce pression de sa bouche contre la sienne et plongea une de ses mains dans la chevelure de la jeune femme tout en laissant l'autre agripper sa hanche pour la plaquer contre lui. N'y tenant plus, sa langue passa la barrière de ses lèvres et explora la cavité buccale d'Hermione, caressant sa langue de la sienne et jouant avec.

- Meilleure réaction qui soit, murmura-t-il quand ils se séparèrent. J'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi.

- Je suis la sorcière la plus brillante de notre génération, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, je ne vais quand même pas laisser filer le sorcier fait pour moi et moi seule, non ? Maintenant, tais-toi et occupe-toi de moi !

- J'adore quand tu es autoritaire, répliqua-t-il avant de s'attaquer à son cou et en laissant ses canines effleurer sa peau.

Excellente idée puisque Hermione exhala le plus adorable gémissement qui soit. D'un sort, il ferma sa porte à clef et insonorisa la pièce puis la porta jusqu'à son lit.

- Hermione, souffla-t-il en mordillant sa jugulaire tendrement. Je vais te faire l'amour, lentement, révérencieusement et dans le processus, je te marquerais comme mienne. Si tu ne le veux pas, dis le moi maintenant car une fois que j'aurais commencé, je ne m'arrêterais plus…

- Je t'ai demandé de t'occuper de moi, non ? Dit-elle en déboutonnant sa chemise.

- Avec plaisir…

Il la regarda un instant. Ses cheveux fous qui partaient dans tous les sens, sa respiration saccadée qui la faisait haleter, le rose de ses joues qui rehaussait l'éclat naturel de sa peau, ses yeux qui brillaient de désir…

- Si belle… Murmura-t-il avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche.

Il finit par quitter sa bouche à contrecœur pour déposer de légers baisers sur la commissure de ses lèvres, son cou, ce petit coin sensible juste derrière le lobe de son oreille. Puis de nouveau son cou, descendant jusqu'à ce que ce dernier dessine la courbe de son épaule. Là où il la marquerait. Ses canines taquinèrent l'endroit précis où elles plongeraient.

- Harry…

- Chuuuuuuuuut… Je t'ai dis que je serais lent… Que je te savourerai…

Et il fut fidèle à sa promesse. Il passa un temps fou à explorer chaque centimètre carré de peau, de ses orteils à son front, d'une main à l'autre et ce, sans jamais effleurer les lieux les plus sensibles pour une femme. Bien qu'il en découvrit d'autres qu'il ignorait. Hermione aussi, d'ailleurs. Jusqu'alors, elle ne savait pas que ses chevilles disposaient de tant de terminaisons nerveuses, tout comme l'arrière de ses genoux ou le creux de ses reins. Sa peau était aussi sucrée que son parfum le laissait présager et il avait un mal fou à en détacher ses lèvres.

Alors, il n'en fit rien. Il les laissa continuer leur chemin jusqu'aux lieux qui l'appelaient depuis le départ. Là où le sang d'Hermione palpitait plus qu'ailleurs. Sa bouche se referma sur un sein dressé par l'anticipation. Il taquina le bouton de chair lentement. Savourant sa texture de sa langue. Le pinçant gentiment entre ses dents. Il donna le même traitement au second et s'amusa de voir Hermione se tordre sous lui et commencer à le pousser bien plus bas. Là où son odeur était la plus forte. En bon gentleman, il fit ce qui lui était demandé et lécha sa route jusqu'à l'Eden qui se trouvait entre ses jambes.

Le musc de son odeur était pâle en comparaison de son goût. Ses papilles gustatives étaient elles-aussi devenues plus fines et affutées que ses autres sens et par Merlin ! Il s'était dit qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de la sentir et le fait de la goûter venait de s'ajouter à sa liste. Une liste qui continuerait à s'allonger au rythme où allaient les choses. Il explora son intimité comme l'Attrapeur qu'il était. Scannant le terrain, trouvant toutes les failles et ce, dans un seul et unique but : trouver le Vif d'or. Il connaissait l'anatomie féminine, ayant eu quelques aventures, mais Hermione entrait dans une toute autre catégorie. Peut-être parce qu'elle était sa compagne, peut-être parce qu'elle était Hermione et donc supérieure à toute autre femme… Quoi qu'il en soit, il savoura ce qu'il avait à portée de langue et de main, et ne cessa que lorsqu'il sentit le bassin d'Hermione se lever plus encore et son dos s'arquer alors qu'elle perdait pied. Le fait d'entendre son prénom quitter les lèvres d'Hermione – tout doucement d'abord pour la première syllabe et étonnamment fort pour la seconde – fut un plus non négligeable pour son égo de mâle.

Il ne se lasserait jamais de l'entendre non plus.

Il quitta la douce chaleur de sa compagne et remonta graduellement, embrassant sa peau comme à l'aller et ne s'arrêtant qu'à la hauteur de son visage. Devait-il l'embrasser ? Il en mourait d'envie mais certaines femmes n'aimaient pas sentir leur propre goût… Mais Hermione semblait s'en ficher puisqu'elle lui agrippa le cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il la sentit agripper son sexe et l'amener vers son entrée et il n'eut même pas le temps de la taquiner puisqu'elle bascula une de ses jambes, de façon à la presser contre son fessier et la contracta pour que leurs bassins se rencontrent enfin. Sa verge glissa dans la douce et chaude intimité de sa compagne et il ne put retenir un râle satisfait.

Avalon.

Si on lui demandait son avis, il ne quitterait jamais cet endroit ! Hermione fit onduler ses hanches, le pressant de bouger lui-aussi. En souriant, il les fit rouler sur le lit, aidant sa compagne à se mettre au-dessus de lui. La vue était divine. Ses petits seins ronds et fermes bougeaient en rythme au-dessus de lui, l'appelant, le pressant de les prendre en coupe. Galanterie oblige, il répondit à leur exigence et prit appui sur le bassin d'Hermione afin de s'assoir sans qu'ils ne rompent le contact. Gardant une main sur la hanche et s'aidant de l'autre pour rendre hommage à un sein, il laissa Hermione mener la danse sans se plaindre de cet état de fait. Sa compagne était autoritaire et il aimait ça. La cadence, lente et à la limite du supportable à cause de sa langueur, se fit bientôt plus pressée et passionnée. Hermione décidant de l'embrasser alors qu'elle allait de plus en plus vite. La sentant proche du précipice – et lui-même faisant de son mieux pour ne pas finir avant elle à grand renfort de statistiques de Quidditch – il dégagea son cou et planta ses canines au creux de celui-ci.

Le goût métallique et étonnamment sucré du sang de sa compagne, couplé aux spasmes provoqués par l'orgasme de cette dernière, le firent céder à la petite mort. La meilleure de sa vie pour dire la vérité. Et il était mort plus d'une fois! Lascivement, il lécha la plaie, recueillant les dernières gouttes vermeils alors qu'Hermione posait sa tête sur son épaule.

- Mienne ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

- Il me resterait des forces, je te reprendrais mais… Je veux bien être à toi, surtout si tu continues sur ta lancée ! Merlin Harry, c'était…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Harry, plus que fier, la bascula sur le dos en entreprit de lui montrer combien les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer le comblaient.

Une heure plus tard, ils réussirent à s'habiller pour retrouver les invités qu'ils avaient délaissés. Seulement, à peine la porte ouverte, ils furent accueillit par un tonnerre d'applaudissements, des vivats et autres, leurs amis étant tous regroupé dans le couloir.

- Belle prestation ! fit Georges. Il ne manquait plus que les feux d'artifices ! Vous auriez pu me prévenir, je vous aurais fais un prix !

Harry regarda Hermione et vit l'interrogation dans son regard.

- J'ai insonorisé, je te jure ! Dit-il.

- Parce qu'il y a eut d'autres rounds ? Demanda Neville.

- Les Sangrefols papillonnent un peu partout depuis deux heures, intervint Luna. Ils aiment beaucoup les veelas et les vampires. Tant d'énergie sexuelle, dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

- Veelas ? Vampires ? Sangre-quoi ? Répéta Ron.

Harry avait sincèrement espéré qu'ils pourraient revenir ni vus ni connus et reprendre la soirée tranquillement. Mais il avait fallu que ses sorts flanchent et que tous les entendent…. En même temps, son orgueil le poussait à saluer la foule pour la qualité de sa prestation. Il n'était pas sûr qu'Hermione soit d'accord, par contre.

- Harry et un veela, je suis sa compagne et nous venons de baiser comme des lapins ! Satisfaits ?

Harry regarda Hermione avec passion suite à ses mots. Il aimait beaucoup l'entendre parler crûment, il faudrait qu'ils essaient ça ultérieurement. Ou de suite, vu la réaction de son sexe. Il choisit la seconde solution.

- Vous savez quoi ? Dit-il à ses amis. La maison est à vous ! Buvez, mangez, ne cassez rien…

- Vous faîtes quoi ? Interrogea Seamus.

- En temps que lapin et veela, je ne suis toujours pas rassasié de ma compagne ! Bonne soirée, merci pour les cadeaux mais j'en ai un plus important à déballer !

Il ramena Hermione dans sa chambre et la laissa isoler la pièce avant de la plaquer contre la porte.

- Un cadeau, hein ?

- Moui, dit-il en mordillant la cicatrice encore fraîche de sa morsure. Et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne quitterais plus jamais cette pièce…

- La maison suffira, une fois qu'on y sera seul… Proposa Hermione.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, pendant une semaine. Visitant et baptisant chaque pièce et la grande majorité des meubles composant la demeure d'Harry. Puis celle d'Hermione et quelquefois, une fois qu'ils eurent fini leurs explorations, les différents placards à balais sur leur chemin…

* * *

***Fleur est française et parle donc français, d'où l'italique.**

**Voilààààààààààà ! Alors, oui, mon veela n'a rien à voir avec les autres et autant dire la vérité, je ne réussirais jamais à égaler le "Veela malgré moi" de Viviiiiin. Mais bon, j'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu !**

**xoxo**


End file.
